Don't Be Fooled
by Her Owlness
Summary: After Sheridan finds him at Midnight Mass, Luis knows that his prayers have been answered. He can finally be with the woman of his dreams. But can their love survive an imposter, a kidnapping, and a guilt-ridden Sheridan?
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1:

He was so happy. Sheridan was going to be ok! Despite Roger and Pierre's attempt to have her die underground, she had come back to him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her at Midnight Mass last night. He wanted to take her home immediately, hold her in his arms, and never let her go. And he would have—if Eve hadn't said that she needed to stay in the hospital a little longer to make sure that she was ok. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Eve was right. She had **died**, and he had died with her. Now that she was back, he knew that he would give **anything **to protect her. He loved her and needed her in his life.

—+—+—+—+—+—

A few weeks passed. Eve was finally going to allow Sheridan to go home, even though she was told to take it easy. Luis was ecstatic, but he knew that he wouldn't be satisfied until he could fall asleep with Sheridan in his arms. He glanced in the window and saw that Sheridan was awake. Smiling, he walked in the room.

—+—+—+—+—+—

"Luis!" Sheridan cried, breaking out in a huge smile. "What's up?"

"Well, I just talked to Eve, and she told me that you could go home today."

Sheridan was thrilled. "Really?" she asked excitedly.

Luis couldn't help but return the grin. "Really. So get ready to go home. I'll be back after I check with Eve to make sure that there isn't anything else that I need to know or get. I'll check you out too, sweetie."

"Thanks, honey," Sheridan said.

Luis leaned down and gave her a long, soulful kiss. "I love you so much."

"Mmmmm. I love you too. Now go check me out so I can go home with the man I love!"

"Sounds good to me. See you soon, sweetheart."

"Bye." Sheridan grinned. In just a few minutes she would be going home with the man of her dreams! She couldn't wait.

—+—+—+—+—+—

10 minutes later, Luis walked back in the room. "Ready to go, baby?"

"Am I ever! Let's go!" Sheridan told him. Luis helped her into the wheelchair and quickly wheeled her out of the hospital and out to his car.

Sheridan was so happy to be out of the hospital that she barely even thought about the route that Luis was taking. After about 15 minutes she began to wonder what was going on. Why weren't they home yet?

"Luis, where are we going? Shouldn't we be to the cottage by now?"

"Well, baby, I thought that we would go for a trip into the mountains. I mean, your life has been so crazy these past few weeks. First us driving each other crazy when I was your bodyguard—plus Roger and Pierre trying to kill you. Then, Hank tried to kill you, and you almost died. Besides, I think we need some alone time—don't you?"

He sounded so weird when he talked about Hank trying to kill her. She knew that he felt responsible for that, but it wasn't his fault. "Oh, Luis, it wasn't your fault. Hal made you go with him. Besides, if Hank hadn't 'killed' me, Roger and Pierre would still be trying to kill me! I love you so much, and I know you feel the same way."

"Of course I love you, baby. Now get some rest. We'll be there soon."

—+—+—+—+—+—

Luis groaned. He had a splitting headache. He tried to rub his head, but his hands wouldn't move. They were tied behind his back—and his mouth was gagged. Where the hell was he?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2:

Luis tried to move some more to try to figure out how he could free himself. His legs were tied at the ankles, his arms at the wrists, and he was gagged. Great. Now how was he supposed to get out? Suddenly, he remembered where he was. He was at the hospital, visiting Sheridan. Damn. Now he knew that he had to get out of this room. Sheridan needed him—he could feel it.

—+—+—+—+—+—

__

'Luis' couldn't believe it. Everything was working just as he had planned. He and Sheridan were heading up to the mountains—and she wasn't the least suspicious. Luis was safely tied up in a closet in the hospital. It would be hours before anyone found him. He knew that he was pulling off the whole Luis thing—after all, if Sheridan couldn't tell the difference, no one could.

—+—+—+—+—+—

Luis knew he only had one way to get out—he had to get help. Since he was gagged, he obviously couldn't yell, but maybe he could bang around and make some loud noises to catch someone's attention. He carefully scooted over towards a wall. He felt around until he felt the metal of a door. He turned around and began repeatedly banging his feet against the door. Damn, that door was hard. But he didn't care how long he had to bang. He knew that he had to save Sheridan, and, as of that moment, hitting the door was his only option.


End file.
